hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gallaria Mataia
Gallaria Mataia was an award winning actress. She also did some modelling early in her career, before getting into acting. Early Life Gallaria was the daughter of home-skillin' biscuit, Mataia. He never contacted his daughter and told her mother, Lorla Emizo, that he wanted "nothing to do with her". Gallaria also had a younger sister, Daiz-I-Ah, who was the daughter of fellow biscuit Tu-Ry-Uh. Tu-Ry-Uh acted as a father to both children, but was murdered by a fellow biscuit when they were still young. She was raised at The Jar. Career She attempted to begin a modelling career from a young age. Gallaria was later spotted by an acting agency and was soon signed. She went on to release more than seventy films throughout her career, some short films rather than official full length films. She won several awards throughout her career. Despite her success, she was often described as "the unknown angel of acting", with many not knowing about her. Almost all films that she starred in were given good reviews, but were often not seen by many people. Her most successful film was 1988 release, If You Can. Personal Life Gallaria married actor Kade Jillespa in 1986. The pair had been dating for two years at the time of their marriage. In 1990 there was rumours that Gallaria was pregnant, but they denied the rumours, and said that if she did become pregnant they would put the child up for adoption. It was rumoured that she had a son in August 1992, Carlos Matez, but Gallaria later told the public that Carlos was her sisters son and she was too crazed to care for him. After her sister left Yale, she took Carlos back. In 1992, Gallaria gave birth to their first child, Freya Rose. Despite saying that they would put a child up for adoption, Gallaria and Kade were described as "extremely protective parents" to Freya, refusing to let photographs to be taken of her or let the public see her. Gallaria was arrested in 1994 for assaulting a photographer when he tried to picture Freya. In 2000, Gallaria gave birth to a second child, a daughter named Nora Marie. In 2001, months after Nora was born, Kade was sucked into The Black Hole and died. Death Close friends and family of Gallaria said that she "never recovered" from the death of Kade. In 2002, Gallaria was found dead in her home. It was assumed that she had somehow assaulted herself but was then reealed that she and her younger sister had got into some kind of fight. The fight was witnessed by a maid working for Gallaria in her home. Gallarias sister had come to visit and had thought that Gallaria was trying to turn her son, Carlos, against her. Gallaria and her sister began insulting eachother and eachothers children. Her sister mentioned Kade and claimed that he had confessed to her, before his death, that he was planning on eating Gallaria and the children. Gallaria refused to believe this but was angered enough to try smack her sister. Her sister instead smacked her, with Gallaria missing. They got into a fight and began eating eachother during the fight. Before they actually managed to eat eachother, they died of blood loss. It was described as an extremely disturbing death. Several directors have tried to make films about the life, story, and death but Gallarias family have refused to allow it to happen.